Federal Network
Federal Network News The Federal Network News (FNN) is a division of the Federal Network. It serves as the sole news reporting entity in the Federation. FNN consists of three divisions: *'Colonial ©' **FNN's Colonial News Network focuses on news reports relevant to the happenings on the Federation's colonies. *'Military (M)' **FNN's Military News Network focuses on news reports relevant to military operations, battles, skirmishes, and the day-to-day happenings of the Mobile Infantry and Federation Fleet. *'Life (L)' **FNN's Life News Network focuses on music, entertainment, and cultural news. Month's Top Headlines: October 2393 (L) Edgar Ortega begins tour *Famous muscian Edgar Ortega of Brisch has begun his month-long "Hope" tour of Federal Space, and is scheduled to make 30 stops along the way. Tickets are now on sale at a reduced early-bird price, so get yours today! (M) ''AFC-FG142 spotted near the AQZ'' *The previously missing AFC-FG142 ''was spotted along the border of Arachnid Quarentine Zone yesterday evening by a passing patrol, before the ship once again vanished. It is suspected that the crew of the 147 have gone rogue, and are attempting to avoid capture. As of this moment, no official plans are being drafted to capture to rogue vessel and its crew. Month's Top Headlines: September 2393 ''('C) Riots on Ruhr come to a close *Following the intervention of the Ruhrn Government, the seven week-long riot has been brought to an aburpt stop. Miners are finally returning to work, and the police have begun to leave the streets. The 1,456 people arrested during the riots have been put back to work aswell, rebuilding what was damaged during the stalemate between protestors, and the Ruhrn Government. Among them is Cliifard Hough, leader of the protests, who refused to answer questioning conducted by this reporter, and merely went on his way, broom in hand. (M) ''AFC-FG142 vanishes during routine patrol'' *During a routine patrol of the Fifth Sector, the AFC-FG142 ''lost contact with Fleet Overwatch, and has since gone missing. After a thourough investigation conducted by Military Intelligence, it is still unknown as to what caused the ship's abrupt disappearance. All ships patroling in nearby sectors are advised to remains cautious. Month's Top Headlines: August 2393 '© Government of Ruhr attempts to crack down on riots''' *With the two week-long strike in Ruhr quickly escalating into a full-scale riot, the Governor of Ruhr, Edward Midest, has finally authorized the use of deadly force against the so-called "peaceful" protestors. Police are strongly urging those who do not wish to be apprehended to return to their homes and remain there until the situation is rectified. (L) Famous muscian Edgar Ortega announces tour *Edgar Ortega, a well-known musician of Brisch origin, has announced plans of a tour that will take him to over thirty different locations across Federation Space. The tour is planned to occur through the entire month of October, with the finale located on the stage of the reconstructed Robertson Concert Hall on Edgar's home-planet Brisch. Month's Top Headlines: July 2393 © Ancient civilization brings boom to struggling Denebola ' *Evidence of the ruins of an ancient alien civilization on the unstable planet Denebola A has brought an economic boom to the Denebola system as archaeologists, scientists, and researchers flood New Andorra and Vignemale, the system's two colonies. This unexpected economic boom brings hope to the colonists of Denebola, as the system works to repair itself following the events of the UMN Uprising, which ravaged the colonies. '(M) Operation Desert Flames comes to a close *The decade-long siege on the Mormon extremists of Seraph B has finally come to an end. The Federation confirmed that extremist presence on the planet has been eradicated, and that it is now open for commercial ventures and colonization. The Seraph System has been moved from Code Yellow to Code Green, and the area is safe for travel. © Mining operations in Ruhr grind to a halt due to worker's strike *In response to low wages and allegedly unsafe working conditions, the miners of Ruhr have banded together and have begun a strike, crippling almost every facet of the mining industry on the planet. The man behind the strike, Cliifard Hough, has threatened that unless conditions improve, the mines will remain empty. (M) AFC-DN366 John Hudson to be commissioned in honor of Federation war hero *The Federation Fleet commissioning ceremony of the AFC-DN366 John Hudson is planned for next week in honor of retired General John Hudson, a man famously known for his acts of valor against the skinnie, seperatist, and arachnid threats. When questioned if he would attend the ceremony, Hudson replied "I'll gladly attend a ceremony for a ship with my name! Hell, I'll break a wine bottle on it!" (L) Strelitzian Strikers trounced *After a rather embarrassing comeback against the Strikers on their own playing field, the Brisch Bouncers turned a 5-15 game into a brutal win of 50-18! The Strikers, one of the top teams in the league as of last night, was reported with three accidential injuries from mistakes on the side of the Strikers. Strikers' head-coach, Robert Shirly, reported that those team members had, "Not been on the top of their game, and that there was a generally bad aura around them all." The main question all the fans are asking, has this substantial victory given the Bouncers a chance at the up-and-coming Smashball grand cup? And will this mark the long-fortold fall of the Strelitzian Strikers?